


Sunrise

by anyakoku



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyakoku/pseuds/anyakoku
Summary: Eli is a deep sleeper and Honoka likes to take advantage of that. (Takes place during Sunshine)





	

Honoka let out a yawn as she squirmed underneath her bedsheets, the rays of the sun seemingly threatening to burn right through the former idol’s eyes if she so much as squinted them. In her blinded squirming, she just so happened to bump right into the other occupant of the bed, Eli Ayase. Upon feeling the blonde’s bare arm touch her own, Honoka immediately quit her thrashing about and rolled right up to her bedside companion. Eli, being the deep sleeper that she, was didn’t even stir in the slightest, instead just lying nearly motionless under the covers.

Slowly adjusting to the growing light in the room, Honoka’s lips curled into a soft grin. What she had done to deserve someone like Eli was beyond her comprehension, but she wasn’t about to question it for a minute, not even a second. Whatever it was had obviously allowed her and Eli to be together, and that was all that mattered to Honoka. Especially during moments like these, where they could relish in each other’s company.

‘Well, at least I get to.’ The ginger haired girl thought to herself, leaning her face in towards the Russian’s to bring them cheek to cheek. This had essentially become a morning ritual for her, trying to sneak in as much cuddling with Eli as possible before she would wake up. It wasn’t because Eli would immediately get out of bed and dismiss her lover’s advances, but simply because Honoka just wanted to. She couldn’t remember, but she could’ve sworn she had once been able to keep it going for nearly an hour before the blonde had finally woken up.

However, as much as Honoka would have loved to cuddle up to her sleeping girlfriend, life seemed to be plotting against her, as Eli’s face began twitching mere minutes after the younger girl had begun her cuddle session. Even so, that wasn’t going to stop her anytime soon, even when the blonde’s hand had smacked her in the face in her sleepy state. 

“Mmngh… Honoka, are you awake yet…?” Eli mumbled, spitting a bit of bedhead out of her mouth. Honoka in turn just giggled and quickly wrapped her arms around her beloved. “Mmmaaaaaybeee.” She replied with a teasing tone, adjusting her head so that Eli’s hand no longer covered it. “But the real question is are you awake?”

Eli groaned in response and let her hand drift back down to her side. “You know I’m never really awake this early, Honoka…” A quick yet drawn out yawn escaped her lips. “But I’m sure you know how to fix that..” Eli finished with the slightest hint of a smirk on her face, the meaning of it always escaping Honoka for whatever reason. When she did put two and two together though, she hardly wasted anytime in bringing her face up to her girlfriend’s, gazing almost longingly into her eyes. “What’s the magic word?” She asked the blonde, already making kissy lips at her.

“…give me a kiss or you don’t get any extra cuddle time.”

Eli couldn’t help but feel a little proud of herself with that line, as it had made Honoka go from a silly little romantic to a blushing mess within seconds. Seeing as how her lover wouldn’t be making a move for a bit, Eli decided to take matters into her own hands by pulling Honoka’s head down further, and in the process, locking their lips together. The instant their lips made contact, Eli could already feel herself drifting back to sleep, though the plush pillows underneath her head were probably helping in that matter. She didn’t care if Honoka’s morning breath was present, she just took it as part of the “wake up call” of sorts.

The kiss only lasted for a few moments, Honoka pulling away when she could have sworn she felt Eli’s tongue slip through her lips. Upon seeing the smug look on the blonde’s face, the ginger haired girl pouted at her, her cheeks still red from the earlier “magic word”.

“So, how was that?” Eli asked, slowly rising to a seated position, propping her pillows up to keep her from hitting the hard backboard. Honoka, simply at a loss for words, just kept her gaze on Eli until she let out a sigh. “I thought you were gonna let me do it…” The former dancer gave her beloved a sympathetic smile and a quick pat on the head. “Well when you’re as tired as I was, you tend to not like waiting for anything.” She explained, pulling Honoka in close to her. “Especially a good morning kiss.”

“I guess you’ve got a point..” Honoka replied, leaning into the crook of Eli’s arm, letting out a yawn of her own.

“Oh no you don’t, we’ve still got to get ready for that live show.”

“We’re not idols anymore though, Eli-chan…”

“No, the one that Nico said we should all see together.”

In an instant, Honoka perked up. “Aqours?! Geez, why didn’t you just say that to begin with?!” Before Eli could even respond, Honoka had already leapt from the bed to the bathroom. As the sound of the shower running made itself present, Eli slowly made her way out of the bed. 

“I really don’t deserve her.” She thought aloud, a smile gracing her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old story i wrote a few months ago, but i figured i should share it here since i actually started posting (and to add to the criminally small honoeli tag)


End file.
